


［中美］人鱼性冷淡？

by fanbingC



Category: Chiname, Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbingC/pseuds/fanbingC
Summary: 人类瓷×人鱼美无脑车，真的，我就是馋美的身子（我下贱）人鱼特征完全私设，注意避雷发情期做❤，请注意
Relationships: China/America
Kudos: 31





	［中美］人鱼性冷淡？

“我希望你能明白发情期的人鱼有多可怕。”  
美浮在水面上，用已经被情欲烧的雾蒙蒙的天蓝色瞳孔看向坐在池边的中，鱼尾在水下摆动掀起层层涟漪，银蓝的鳞片在光的反射下碎成一块块的波光。  
美咧开嘴笑，人鱼的尖牙在灯下闪着寒光。  
与人鱼族比起来人类的性器没有他们的长但普遍更粗。表面也不再光滑，但是因为不够持久所以很少有人鱼会找人类伴侣。  
“你要是满足不了我，我会吃掉你的生殖器，用来补充营养。然后去找下一个。”  
这话听着就疼，但并没有吓到中。他将水中的人鱼一把捞起拥在自己怀里，轻磨着他的唇。  
“不试试怎么知道。”  
“……你当然可以试试。”  
美顺从地张开嘴让对方的舌侵入自己的口腔与自己的舌纠缠在一起，他正遵照着自己的生物本能——确认对面的人是个合格的交配对象。  
虽然平时也见过多次，但是血液里的记忆告诉他要完成这个古老的仪式。  
纤细的手指划过中的身体，被水浸湿的衬衫下小麦色的肌肤若隐若现。完美的胸部曲线，小腹上传来的坚实触感和身下已经开始顶疼自己的性器，让美体内的人鱼基因兴奋起来。  
毕竟人鱼总是向往优秀的。  
中一边舔舐着美柔软的口腔软肉，一边抚摸着因长期在水中而白皙光滑的过分的皮肤，银蓝色的鳞片整齐优美，在灯光下闪着光，宛如一件艺术品。  
通常状况下人鱼化为人类时的正常体温是低于人类的，且对性是毫无兴致。这让中刚和美在一起时一直认为他可能有些性冷淡。  
可是现在呢？  
中感受着怀中的人儿极高的体温，白皙的皮肤因情欲由内而外透出一层嫩红，用人鱼特有的魅惑嗓音低吟着。不像是人鱼，更像是来自地狱的魅魔。  
人鱼的腮在空气中发挥不了作用，这让还没学会接吻换气的美不爽。他轻咬着中的舌尖，邀请对方下水交欢。  
中自然不愿意，那等于将自己处于完全被动的状态，连呼吸都成问题。可美不管那些，拥住中国的脖子，后尾一甩便将两人带入了水中。冰凉的池水并不能缓解发情期的燥热，于是美一边吻住中国的唇，一边用尖锐的指甲撕扯着对方的衣服。  
衣服碎片随着气泡浮上水面，就像是早年船队出海被人鱼群袭击之后的残骸。  
不过现在在理论上来说，中国的确要被“吃”掉了。  
突然入水让中来不及换气，便反手扣住了美的头部，让他无法离开保证自己的氧气供应。双腿也夹住那肥硕的鱼尾，用早就硬挺的性器摩擦对方的下体。美早就迫不及待了，一手拉过中空闲的手去抚摸自己的性器，另一只手就握住中的，往自己隐秘的生殖道内送。  
头部刚刚挤入那条缝就被热情的咬住，像是饿极了一般往里吞入着。异常的高温和紧致让中闷哼一声差点没忍住射出来。美也是爽的呜咽一声，下身猛地一抖。可因为下体被中夹着做不出来什么大动作，只能用鱼尾的快速扇动宣泄自己的快感。  
中揽住美的腰狠狠顶到深处后就开始抽送起来，水的阻力让他动的不是很快，但这也让美能清晰的感受到性器顶部破开紧致的穴肉和柱身上跳动的青筋。甬道内壁上的细小肉刺因为快感而挺立起来，让抽送变得更加困难，却也是平日体会不到的快感，只能让中肏的更加用力。  
两人从入水时的吻就没停下过，中尽情夺取着美口腔中的氧气，下体也是毫无余力的抽插，碾过敏感点又撞上子宫口，兴奋的鱼尾抽出的水打在身上有些痛，但沉浸在性爱中的两人早就不在乎这个了。呻吟因为交换气体而被堵在喉咙中，让中有些不爽，便将美又重新带回水面。正用手撸动自己的性器以增加快感的美没有阻拦。  
久违的空气让两人终于结束了这个漫长的吻。美的双唇已经被吻得红肿，在中的唇刚离开的一瞬间就发出高亢的呻吟，在喘息中叫嚷着中的名字。  
“我在。”中用低沉的嗓音回复着自己的伴侣。  
高温似乎靠着两人的接触传到了中的身上，烧掉了他的理智，让他现在只想把身下的人肏坏掉。于是便用手撑着池边，将美囚在自己的双臂之间，低头去亲吻啃噬他的锁骨和乳首，听着美悦耳的呻吟声。  
身下的性器早就射过一次，却连软都没软就被吸的再次勃起，美的小穴就像一个榨精机器，紧致的穴肉能将精液一滴不剩地全部吸到子宫，而那些倒刺也能让是刚刚射过的性器迅速恢复。完全不需要任何多余的动作，只要抽插就能爽的直喘粗气。美只需要将身体完全交给本能，放纵自己在快感的天堂或地狱中沉浮。  
两人完全失去了理智，由着本性去控制一切行为，不大的泳池都因为两人交合的爱液而略显浑浊。  
美是完全吃饱了，小腹都因为精液而胀得鼓起，白皙的身体早就布满吻痕和指印。乳头微肿着，与它旁边的咬痕连成一片。他脸上带着完美度过发情期的愉悦，唇齿之前还不时因为还未褪去的快感而露出破碎的呻吟。下身的生殖器早已经缩回去，将精液完完全全的保存在体内。  
美在水中亲吻着中的性器，确保其没有了任何存货后才将人重新送回岸上。  
“不错。”他用叫喊的有些沙哑的嗓子称赞道，又抱住中再给他一个吻。

第二天  
“中，你的桌子上为什么会有一盘鱼籽？”  
“鱼籽，什么鱼……？！”  
中有些震惊的看着对面桌上微笑的美。  
“这是……？”  
“我们的孩子哟……亲 爱 的 ”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话留个kudo哇！


End file.
